


Is There More?

by DisturbingBeauty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Nerves, One Shot, Right?, That's Enough Tags, adrienette - Freeform, brief mentions, relationships, sort of, these kids are far too cute, though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingBeauty/pseuds/DisturbingBeauty
Summary: Marinette could just melt into a puddle of goo.





	

The young fashion designer was not in the best mood, that was clear by the way she ended Chloe before the blonde could even finish her insult. She was purely exhausted, all the energy was cleared out of her, and this was not good. Alya could only comfort her best friend, giving excuses to teachers and offering advice, she told Marinette the outfit would be great, Marinette just wanted it to be perfect. The poor girl desperately needed sleep, her cousin asked her few days ago to make her a dress for the wedding and Marinette would not be a disappointment, however the wedding was in two weeks, and Marinette was just barely done with half, and that's on the simple design, no added details and she still had to do a fitting. 

She had almost asked her parents to let her stay home from school, but that was definitely not going to happen. 

When the bell rang, Alya shook Marinette awake, informing her it was indeed time for lunch and the young designer did indeed need to eat if she was going to suffer through blood loss from needle pricks (her best friend cracked a smile at that one). One thing the girls were grateful for was Mari's parents, who sent their daughter to school with two croissant sandwiches and two bottles of apple juice. Taking a bite each from their sandwich, Marinette was in heaven, literally, because as soon as she finished, she fell asleep on the table. Of course, Alya would've woke you up, except she heard rumor that Ladybug was in the library and ran to report for her blog while the young girl slept against the cold table, her thoughts drifting from many different things in her sleep. 

Adrien noticed his friend on his way to class. They had three minutes left until lunch ended, but Adrien left as soon as possible to avoid Chloe who always asked for a lunch time make out session. And she simply would not take no for an answer, so he was stuck avoiding her like she had the plague. He stopped by Marinette's table, shaking her arm gently before her blue bell eyes fluttered open to greet him. She'd always seemed familiar to him, like they had met before, and if it wouldn't have been for the way they met, he is sure they would've been best friends, like him and ladybug. Though, Adrien hopes to be more than just a friend to ladybug and didn't want to compare the designer to her in vain. 

His lady would never allow such a thing. 

Marinette sat up straight, rubbing her eyes as she glanced up at Adrien through her thick lashes. Only one word came to the boy's mind. 

Adorable. 

Because that's what she was and the way her eyes go from dull to sparkle in a matter of seconds to signal that she's awake is enough for his heart to speed up faster. He swallowed the feeling down, bowing and offering his hand to his- Chat's princess, their princess, oh fuck it- his princess. "Sleeping Beauty, it's been a hundred years, time to wake." Marinette looked at him and Adrien fought hard to keep the smirk off his lips, though failed miserably. 

In her sleepy haze, the girl muttered, "Your chat is showing. " 

The blonde's eyes widened at the same time hers did and they both struggled to speak at the same time. 

"How did you know?!" "I mean-HELLO ADRIEN!" 

A squeak and narrow of eyes later, they both realized something. 

"You're Chat Noir?" Marinette managed to breathe out. "You're ladybug!" Adrien whispered, feeling stupid for not recognizing his lady. 

"But I kissed you." Marinette admitted, and Adrien could die happily right there. 

"I love Marinette." Adrien whispered to himself, smiling and Marinette. Well Marinette could just collapse in a puddle of goo- 

-"Marinette, wake up!" Alya muttered as the bell rang, the dark haired girl sitting up and yawning, "Come on, girl, we got to get to class." 

Marinette stood, following Alya while shaking her head. 

Adrien as Chat Noir? 

When she walked into class, Adrien gave the girls a friendly smile and wave that was so un-Chat like Marinette made up her mind. 

There was absolutely no way they were the same person.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute, I guess, and purely Adrienette. So here it is, I hope you enjoyed it. You guys are all my Buggles, by the way.


End file.
